


Горячее сердце

by wilwarin575



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: Настоящие чувства преодолеют что угодно – даже если нарушают законы пищевой цепи."Только те, у кого горячее сердце, способны изведать беспредельное счастье и вечную любовь" (китайская мудрость).
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Горячее сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Чжу Цзаньцзинь не совсем человек, вернее, совсем не человек.
> 
> Написано на mini OTP-Wars.

Душные ночи в конце мая стали невыносимы из-за выматывавших снов. Хотя кондиционер в номере исправно работал, Хайкуань десятый рассвет подряд встречал совершенно разбитым, обливаясь потом, будто выныривал из бесстыжих видений, а в это пробуждение и вовсе обнаружил подсыхавшую сперму в пижамных штанах.

Такого не случалось со школы, понуро размышлял он, пока гримёры колдовали над макияжем Лань Сичэня. Как и предыдущие девять раз, он не мог вспомнить подробностей снов, но точно знал, кто причастен к этой пытке, затмившей и майскую жару, и подъёмы в пять утра, и бесконечно долгие съёмки.

На площадке тот не нарушал нормы приличий. Хайкуань сразу поддался его обезоруживающей улыбке, бьющей ключом энергии и дружеским подколкам, но потом стал замечать этот взгляд. Хайкуань мог поклясться, что порой физически ощущает затылком и спиной, как тягуче и пронзительно сверлят его эти глаза. Поначалу он застывал в необъяснимой истоме, затем пробовал резко оборачиваться – и если перехватывал взгляд, становилось только хуже. Его обдавало волной жара, сбивалось дыхание, но вдруг всё исчезало, и он растерянно стоял среди суетящихся работников съёмочной команды и хватал воздух, как выброшенный штормом глубоководный зверь.

Недели три назад к мучившим его взглядам добавились и прикосновения.

Тогда Хайкуань, изнывающий от духоты в парике и многослойных одеждах, нашёл у стены раскладной стул и, усевшись, листал на телефоне ленту постов в вейбо. Тут на его плечо мягко опустилась рука. Жар ладони даже сквозь несколько слоёв ткани казался невероятным.

– Цзаньцзинь, – дёрнулся Хайкуань, – ты не перегрелся?

Цзаньцзинь ответил заразительной улыбкой.

– Не волнуйся за меня, Куань-гэ. – Пальцы на его плече ожили и сжались крепче, и огнём плеснуло в кровоток. Хайкуань почувствовал, как нагреваются щёки. – А тебе самому не жарко? – вдруг заботливо склонился к нему Цзаньцзинь.

Голову повело сильнее, Хайкуань качнулся вперёд, глядя прямо в глаза Цзаньцзиню. Казалось, что в сливавшейся со зрачком радужке мелькали всполохи.

– Готовность пять минут! – раздался усиленный громкоговорителем голос режиссёра Чэня.

– Нужно идти, – Хайкуань еле сдержался, чтобы не потрясти головой, отгоняя морок.

Цзаньцзинь неохотно убрал руку.

– Тогда идём.

С того раза касания стали постоянными. Хайкуань теперь пристально наблюдал, со всеми ли Цзаньцзинь настолько тактильный, и с разочарованием узнал, что с большинством. Чжочэна, например, тот не только касался, но и обнимал, взъерошивал ему волосы, звонко хохоча вместе. Смотрел он тоже на многих и, пожалуй, не менее пронзительно, чем на Хайкуаня. В конце концов, не виноват же человек в том, что природа наградила его такими глазами.

Прикосновения выбивали из колеи каждый день. Порой обжигающие пальцы пробегали по предплечью, когда к Хайкуаню крепили тросы. Ладонь иногда проходилась вскользь по пояснице, когда гримёры поправляли макияж и нельзя было повернуть голову. Он каждый раз знал, кто его коснулся. Сам постоянно выискивал взглядом Цзанцзиня, чтобы оказаться ближе – как бы он себя ни одёргивал, ему хотелось всё больше этих прикосновений. После недавнего болезненного разрыва Хайкуань вновь отчаянно желал ощутить чужое тепло рядом. Неудивительно, что он стал отвечать такими же якобы случайными касаниями. Кончики пальцев после них горели так сладко, Хайкуань ни на что бы это не променял.

Он жадно запоминал, с какой лёгкостью двигался Цзаньцзинь, как мурлыкал себе под нос популярные песни и светился улыбкой, заражая бодростью даже после многочасового рабочего дня. Невысокий, но изящный, лучащийся жизненной силой, он притягивал не только взгляды Хайкуаня. Разговаривать с ним даже по пустякам было настолько приятно, что Хайкуань старался по возможности проводить свободное время в его компании.

Вот только этот улыбчивый и такой живой парень был партнёром по съёмкам, к тому же от него веяло не теплом, а опасным, невозможным жаром. Он не выделял Хайкуаня, твердил тот себе, просто это манера общения. Цзаньцзинь порывистый и открытый, ему, наверное, плохо удавалось не вторгаться в личное пространство. Хайкуань не мог позволить себе ошибиться, он нередко принимал желаемое за действительное. Вот только назойливые мысли атаковали всё чаще, пока это не стало мешать работе.

Когда, спустя пару недель с того первого прикосновения, снимали сцену с игрой Песни Очищения на гуцинях перед Не Минцзюэ, Хайкуань сорвал несколько дублей подряд.

– Ты должен просто на него взглянуть и слегка улыбнуться, – начал закипать режиссёр Цю, – а не смотреть так, как будто на вас падает стена!

Хайкуань старался, но было не сосредоточиться. Стоило взглянуть на улыбающегося ему Цзаньцзиня, как внутри что-то ёкало, и губы кривились в болезненной ухмылке.

– Стоп, ещё раз! Хайкуань, соберись, хорошо? Начали!

Цзаньцзинь словно затаил дыхание, глядя на него, еле заметно кивнул, желая подбодрить. Хайкуань сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл на пару секунд глаза. Если его состояние начало влиять на игру, то необходимо прекратить. Больше никаких надежд, навязчивых мыслей и желаний – нельзя допускать такое. Он должен был справиться.

Хайкуань переключил внимание на свои пальцы, перебиравшие струны, посмотрел не на Цзаньцзиня, а чуть в сторону, и улыбнулся ровно так, как надо.

В тот вечер он не присоединился к общему застолью в номере Юй Биня, какое тот планировал вместе с Чжочэном, а взял роман Лю Цысиня и спустился в холл. Там пустовали уютные кожаные диванчики и кресла, людей почти не было. Хайкуань сел на диван у окна, подальше от бормочущего со стены телевизора, и погрузился в чтение.

Нашёл его там, как ни странно, Юй Бинь. Судя по банке колы в руке, он ходил к стоявшему в коридоре автомату.

– Так и думал, что это ты сидишь. Уже первый час, а никто не собирается свалить из моей комнаты. Между прочим, не у всех завтра выходной, – пожаловался он, плюхнувшись рядом с Хайкуанем. – А ты чего не спишь? Всё нормально?

– Конечно, – ровно ответил Хайкуань и закрыл книгу, в которой за последний час не перевернул ни одной страницы. За окном сгустилась чернота, телевизор выключили с наступлением ночи, а он ничего не заметил.

Юй Бинь задумчиво почесал подбородок.

– Знаешь, по тебе не скажешь, что нормально. Больше похоже на то, как ты от кого-то прячешься.

– Я не… – начал он и осёкся. Оправдываться тоже было нельзя.

– Последние дни ты какой-то странный, – продолжал Юй Бинь, откинувшись на спинку дивана. – Раньше заходил к нам, даже если не оставался посидеть. А теперь забился в угол и гипнотизируешь книжку. Всё-таки прячешься?

– От кого мне прятаться?

– Кто прячется? – Цзаньцзинь тут же соткался из полутьмы, окружавшей соседние столики с креслами.

Хайкуань не дёрнулся только потому, что первым порывом было замереть. Он заставил себя медленно повернуть голову и встретиться взглядом с Цзаньцзинем. Тот казался встревоженным, хотя умело скрывал это за привычной улыбкой. Если бы не ежедневные наблюдения Хайкуаня, он вряд ли бы заметил.

– Ты прячешься, Хайкуань-гэгэ?

Хайкуань не сразу нашёл слова. Видеть Цзаньцзиня рядом было слишком тяжело.

– Я читал. Немного болит голова, видимо, устал за эту неделю. Не хотел мешать вашему веселью…

– Тебе плохо? – прервал его Цзаньцзинь, вдруг приблизившись вплотную. Он всматривался в лицо Хайкуаня, словно хотел отыскать малейшие следы болезни.

Стало совсем невыносимо – и от близости, и от нескрываемого волнения в голосе Цзаньцзиня.

– Конечно, нет. Просто усталость, но завтра выходной, высплюсь, и всё пройдёт, – он постарался улыбнуться, чтобы развеять все сомнения. – Немного засиделся.

Он начал подниматься с дивана, и Цзаньцзинь был вынужден отодвинуться. Он, похоже, не спускал с Хайкуаня глаз, а Юй Бинь с интересом наблюдал за обоими, прижимая к груди запотевшую банку.

– Ты идёшь спать? – спросил Цзаньцзинь. Что-то непонятное прозвучало в его голосе, отчего Хайкуань невольно помедлил с ответом.

– Да, конечно. – Ему стоило больших усилий не добавить «а что?». Он направился к лифту, не оборачиваясь, моля всех богов дать ему уйти спокойно. Наверное, это вышло грубо, головная боль тут не оправдание. Хоть бы его никто не догнал, только не Цзаньцзинь. Про себя он молил всех богов дать ему уйти спокойно. – Доброй ночи.

– Ночи, – откликнулся Юй Бинь, а потом звякнул приехавший лифт, и если Цзаньцзинь что-то и ответил, то Хайкуань его не услышал.

Выходной прошёл как в тумане. Видимо, в качестве наказания за ложь у него и впрямь разболелась голова. Хайкуань провалялся в номере с книгой, только раз заказав еду.

На следующий день, когда они явились на площадку, прикосновений больше не было. Хайкуань чувствовал, как тоскливо ныло внутри всякий раз, когда на площадке он оказывался недалеко от Цзаньцзиня, но тот смотрел на него, только если этого требовал сценарий. Осталось лишь убедить себя, что всё к лучшему, и сконцентрироваться на игре.

В ту же ночь пришли сны.

И вот, сегодня, после десятого жуткого пробуждения, Хайкуань понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Его собственное подсознание ополчилось против него и страшно мстило. Собственная правота теперь не казалась такой уж непогрешимой – возможно, он серьёзно ошибся. Стоило бы поговорить и прояснить всё, но он не представлял, как начать такой разговор.

Цзаньцзинь явно его избегал. Хайкуань тоже старался лишний раз не смотреть в его сторону, благо, совместных сцен за эти дни не было. Конечно, на площадке могли заметить, что их отношения изменились, но пока это не влияло на работу, никто не стал бы спрашивать. Никто, кроме тех, кому это не было безразлично.

Чжочэн сам пришёл к нему в номер этим же вечером, предупредив в вичате, что отговорки не принимаются. Будто почувствовал надлом, какой Хайкуань тщательно скрывал ото всех. Принёс кокосовые конфеты без сахара – однажды за разговором они с Чжочэном и Цзаньцзинем умяли полкоробки таких.

– Раз ты к нам не заходишь, я решил занести, – Чжочэн сел к нему на кровать, пристроив на колене коробку с конфетами, и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Когда Хайкуань уселся, он сунул коробку ему. – Сюань Лу вчера купила, одну съели, а эта осталась. Думал, Цзань-Цзань доест, но ему, похоже, не до того.

– Почему? – Хайкуань ощутил, как по загривку и спине протянуло холодом от нехорошего предчувствия.

– Я, собственно, ещё и поэтому пришёл. Не знаю, что там у вас за дела, если не хочешь рассказывать, как и Цзаньцзань, то не надо, – на этих словах Чжочэн так посмотрел, что Хайкуаню стало стыдно, – но с ним уж точно что-то не так.

– В каком смысле?

– Может, давай дойдём до моего номера? Цзань-Цзань сегодня выглядел совсем паршиво, полчаса назад завалился ко мне, сказал, не хочет сидеть в тишине. А пока я делал чай… В общем, легче показать. Идёшь?

Хайкуань сжал коробку с конфетами так, что та жалобно хрустнула. Он встал, бездумно положил её на тумбочку и пошёл следом за Чжочэном.

Казалось, расстояние до его номера увеличилось на несколько световых лет, и они бесконечно медленно приближались к двери. У Хайкуаня загудело в ушах, сердце переколачивало, а колени так и норовили подогнуться.

Чжочэн открыл дверь картой и впустил его первым.

– Вот, – махнул он рукой в сторону дивана, – я сначала пробовал разбудить, но он никак не просыпался, а потом мне просто стало его жалко.

Спящий на диване клубком Цзаньцзинь вправду выглядел жутко. За прошедшие дни, пока Хайкуань всеми силами старался оказаться подальше от него и ни в коем случае не рассматривать, произошли разительные перемены. Щёки Цзаньцзиня ввалились, заострился нос, а кожа стала прозрачно-бледной, словно он таял как морская пена. Пушистые длинные ресницы, на которые против воли всегда засматривался Хайкуань, подрагивали во сне, сухие с трещинками губы кривились, словно от боли.

Чжочэн присел на подлокотник стоявшего рядом кресла и продолжил:

– Можете, конечно, отмалчиваться, но завтра вставать в пять утра, а я сильно сомневаюсь, что такой сон ему на пользу. Лучше поговори с ним. Понятия не имею, что у вас произошло, но бегать друг от друга точно не выход.

Хайкуань, не в состоянии выдавить и слова, подошёл к дивану и машинально потянулся рукой к Цзаньцзиню. Едва дотронулся до его предплечья, как тот распахнул глаза и неверяще на него уставился.

– Хайкуань-гэгэ? – тихо произнёс он хриплым после сна голосом. – Ты…

– Я хотел поговорить, – пересилив себя, сказал Хайкуань так же хрипло. – Можно?

Чёрные глаза испуганно расширились.

– Мне нужно идти к себе, – Цзаньцзинь вскочил, пригладил волосы и нервно улыбнулся Чжочэну. – Спасибо за чай. Всем спокойной ночи!

– Какой чай, ты его не выпил, – Чжочэн изумлённо провожал его взглядом до самой двери.

Надо было остановить его, окликнуть, но Хайкуань не сразу пришёл в себя. Слава богам, Чжочэн молчал. Хайкуань коротко извинился и, не дожидаясь, пока чувство вины дожрёт его прямо здесь, ушёл к себе.

Он был уверен, что не заснёт. Невозможно было остановить рой самобичеваний, что метался в его воспалённом сознании. Как он умудрился вновь всё испортить? Что подумал о нём Цзаньцзинь, какие жуткие картины успел себе нарисовать? Как же ему, наверное, было гадко от прикосновений Хайкуаня и постоянных преследований.

Он не знал, сколько часов так пролежал, пока сознание просто не отключилось от перегрузки. Засыпая, он успел лишь помолиться, чтобы хоть сегодня не видеть снов.

Разбудил его подозрительный шорох. Он и раньше спал чутко, а сейчас реагировал на всё ещё острее. В комнате определённо кто-то был – или что-то.

Хайкуань резко сел и всмотрелся в темноту. Он различил чужое частое дыхание, не похожее на человеческое, срывающееся на рычание. В полосе света от тусклого уличного фонаря метнулся силуэт. Очертания больше походили на какого-то зверя, хотя Хайкуань не поручился бы, он видел его доли секунды. Чем бы это ни было, оно затаилось в густых тенях, никакого движения больше не было, да и сопения он теперь не слышал. Можно было списать всё на слишком реалистичный сон, но Хайкуань ущипнул себя за тыльную сторону ладони и поморщился от боли.

Балконная дверь оказалась открыта, хотя он точно закрывал её перед тем, как включить кондиционер. Какое животное могло забраться на второй этаж и вскрыть балкон снаружи?

От нереальности происходящего кружилась голова. Хайкуань даже не смог испугаться, только чувствовал, как подступает истеричный смех.

– Кто здесь? – позвал он в темноту. От звука собственного голоса, говорящего с тенями в отельном номере, всё-таки вырвался задушенный смешок.

Из темноты фыркнули, будто удивились не меньше его. Хайкуань схватил с тумбочки телефон и, включив фонарик, направил в сторону прилетевшего звука.

Оно было большим. То ли крупный волк, то ли огромная лиса, жалось к стене, жмурилось от диодного света, пряча морду, закрываясь… это что, несколько хвостов? Хайкуань пару секунд разглядывал его, попытался сосчитать хвосты и сбился после пятого.

Страха не было. Может быть, сказалось нервное перенапряжение, а может, забившийся в угол зверь просто не воспринимался как угроза. Да ещё эти хвосты… Полный бред, мифическое существо посреди ночи в типовом номере отеля в Хэндяне.

Хауйкуань, не опуская телефон и не сводя глаз с замершего зверя, потянулся к торшеру возле кровати. В мягком желтоватом свете оказалось, что тот больше похож на лису, мех у него светло-рыжий, а хвостов ровно девять. Хайкуань не представлял, что нужно делать, если к тебе вваливается девятихвостый цзювэйху и пугливо отирает стенку. Он выключил фонарь, отложил телефон и сел на кровати прямее.

– Привет? – сказал он лису, честно стараясь не расхохотаться. Мозг отказывался воспринимать всё всерьёз.

Лис медленно убрал хвосты, которыми закрывал морду, и поднял голову, глядя прямо на него. Несмотря на жёлтые фосфоресцирующие глаза, было в нём что-то знакомое – доверчиво запрокинутая голова, взгляд с поволокой, пробирающий до самых костей.

– Цзаньцзинь, – вырвалось у Хайкуаня.

По телу лиса пробежала крупная дрожь, он было сделал шаг в сторону кровати, но нерешительно замер и заскулил.

– Цзаньцзинь? – задохнулся Хайкуань. – Это ты?..

Как же дико это прозвучало, но с каждой секундой он укреплялся в мысли, что не ошибся. Лис умоляюще смотрел на него. Хайкуань поманил его и задержал дыхание, когда тот наконец двинулся вперёд.

Должно быть, это всё-таки был сон. Комната плыла вокруг, очертания смазывались, но Хайкуань совсем не хотел просыпаться. Как только лис толкнулся лбом в подставленную руку, он ощутил шелковистую шерсть под ладонью, почувствовал горячее дыхание и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся. Лис обиженно вскинул морду и тявкнул.

– Прости, – выдавил Хайкуань, утирая выступившие слёзы, – просто этот сон куда лучше тех, что были в последние дни.

Он зажмурился всего на мгновение, а когда снова взглянул на лиса, стало не до смеха – на полу возле кровати сидел совершенно голый и несчастный Цзаньцзинь.

– Хайкуань-гэгэ, – прошептал он и тут же уткнулся лбом в одеяло, – тебе снились плохие сны?

– Это же сон? – Хайкуань рад был бы отвести взгляд, хотя бы из приличия, но не мог.

– Нет, ты не спишь. Прости, прости меня…

Хайкуань ещё раз посильнее ущипнул себя, на этот раз за предплечье. Именно в этот момент Цзаньцзинь решил поднять голову и с протестующим криком ухватил его за руку. От впившихся пальцев растёкся знакомый жар.

– Останется синяк, хватит! Хайкуань, я тебе не снюсь! Я правда виноват, очень сильно, пожалуйста, я хочу объяснить.

– Так объясни, – прохрипел он, вмиг потеряв силы к сопротивлению. Голый Цзаньцзинь-оборотень, явившийся ночью к нему в номер, окончательно вышиб те рациональные крохи, за которые ещё цеплялся его рассудок.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – закивал Цзаньцзинь и резко убрал руку, словно не хотел лишний раз его трогать. Хайкуань с трудом подавил всколыхнувшееся разочарование. – Моя мать…

– Не рассказывай, сидя на полу, – прервал его Хайкуань, – кондиционер на максимуме, простынешь.

Цзаньцзинь уставился на него во все глаза, а потом обмяк и тихо обречённо засмеялся.

– Не устану поражаться тому, насколько ты заботливый. Клянусь, только ты… Хорошо. Можно сесть сюда?

Хайкуань подвинулся и указал на освободившуюся часть двуспальной кровати. Грациозно поднявшись, словно вовсе не стыдился наготы, Цзаньцзинь сел на край, но, перехватив горячечный взгляд Хайкуаня, потянул угол одеяла себе на колени.

– Моя мать вышла замуж за лиса-оборотня, но не знала ничего о его природе на протяжении многих лет. Это легко скрыть, если твои силы небольшие, и тебе не нужна ежедневная подпитка, – тут он замолчал, тяжело сглотнув.

– Подпитка чем?

– Жизненными силами людей. Мы крадём энергию, когда их касаемся. Забираем совсем чуть-чуть, обычно никто не замечает. Мы едим и обычную пищу, но это… другое, – Цзаньцзинь нервно переплёл пальцы, сжал руки в замок. – Мне, в отличие от отца, каждый день нужно очень много сил. Я касаюсь десятков людей, чтобы не причинить им вред, беру по капле. Вернее, раньше касался.

Он говорил всё тише и тише, Хайкуаню становилось сложно разбирать слова, и он невольно склонился к Цзаньцзиню. Они сидели настолько близко, что исходивший от его нагого тела жар туманил и без того помутившееся сознание Хайкуаня.

– Потом я однажды коснулся тебя и забрал ужасно много, отец бы убил меня, если б узнал. Но я правда не мог… – его голос чуть не сорвался, – не смог удержаться. Мне было так хорошо, даже не приходилось больше никого трогать. Так нельзя, я знаю, тебе было плохо, а я не мог остановиться. Всё брал и брал, потому что не хотел трогать других, только тебя.

Хайкуань не смел шевельнуться, а внутри него расцветали засохшие деревья и реки возвращались в пустыни. Цзаньцзинь шмыгнул носом, откашлялся и сипло продолжил:

– Когда понял, что причиняю тебе вред, я прекратил. Держался подальше, но не мог заставить себя трогать других. Только иногда, если чувствовал, что совсем ослаб. Сегодня вообще забыл… Чуть не превратился у Чжочэна, но ты пришёл и дотронулся до меня. Я думал, может, ночью ты не заметишь, если я превращусь и возьму самую каплю… Какой же я идиот, – он спрятал лицо в ладонях и шумно задышал.

– Цзаньцзинь, ты прикасался ко мне только потому, что моей энергией питаться удобнее?

– Нет! – сдавленно крикнул он, не убирая рук. – Потому что хочу касаться только тебя. Но с тобой я не знаю, как остановиться.

– Тогда не надо, – Хайкуань осторожно обхватил его запястья, заставляя отнять руки от лица. – Я тоже хочу тебя касаться и не собираюсь останавливаться. Даже если это сон, мне уже всё равно.

– Ты не понимаешь, тебе будет плохо, не-нет… не надо… – отбивался Цзаньцзинь, пока он тянул его к себе.

– Мне не было плохо от твоих прикосновений. Только от мыслей, что ты посчитаешь меня извращенцем и не захочешь больше видеть.

– Что? – от изумления Цзаньцзинь ослабил напор, и Хайкуань легко повалил его на себя. От смущения и страха тот окаменел, но Хайкуань не дал бы ему вырваться.

– Говорю, я даже не чувствовал, что ты забираешь мою энергию. Зато точно знал, что ты вытягиваешь из меня сердце по кусочку, – он гладил напряжённую спину и шею Цзаньцзиня, а тот влажно дышал ему в ключицу, и ничего приятнее в жизни Хайкуаня ещё не случалось.

– Ничего не понимаю, – шептал Цзаньцзинь, слегка расслабившись под его руками, – ведь я брал так много. Я даже сейчас беру, неужели ты не чувствуешь? Нет, останови меня…

Хайкуань без труда подхватил его и переложил удобнее – раздвинул ноги и устроил между ними мечущегося Цзаньцзиня. Поцеловал его в макушку, подтянул повыше и толкнулся бёдрами навстречу. Цзаньцзинь охнул, инстинктивно толкнувшись в ответ. Его член стоял так же твёрдо, как у Хайкуаня, и весь Цзаньцзинь был словно пылающая жаровня. Одеяло между ними сбилось и страшно мешало, ушло не меньше минуты, чтобы вытянуть его и сбросить с кровати. Ещё несколько секунд Хайкуань потратил на собственные пижамные штаны. Цзаньцзинь не помогал, только постанывал и слепо тыкался губами в его шею.

– Хайкуань-гэгэ, пожалуйста, – просил он, цепляя ногтями его предплечья, притираясь всё настойчивее, – ооох, давай же…

Ладонями Хайкуань обхватил его за обнажённые ягодицы и направлял каждое движение, скользя пальцами к расщелине, а затем внутрь, потирая вход. Цзаньцзинь проскулил его имя и, задрожав, цапнул его острыми зубами за плечо. По животу растеклась тёплая влага, Хайкуань в последний раз отчаянно толкнулся и тоже кончил, смешав сперму Цзаньцзиня со своей.

– Прости, – зашептал Цзаньцзинь, едва придя в себя, – ох чёрт, я тебя ещё и укусил. Почему ты позволил, я ведь говорил, что не контролирую…

– Ш-ш-ш, всё было прекрасно, – Хайкуань мягко прикрыл ладонью его рот. – Я чувствую себя великолепно. Лучше не бывало.

В подтверждение своих слов он убрал руку и поцеловал его. Губы Цзаньцзиня доверчиво раскрылись, впуская его язык. Он целовался бы, не останавливаясь, хоть часами, но Цзаньцзинь спустя минуту вяло начал отталкивать его.

– Что? – обеспокоенно отстранился Хайкуань.

Цзаньцзинь с трудом мог сфокусировать взгляд, но улыбался он неприлично счастливо.

– Кажется, я объелся, – смущаясь, признался он и расхохотался вместе с Хайкуанем.

___________

* Цзювэйху - девятихвостый лис-оборотень из китайских мифов.


End file.
